Floresta Mistério
by LordWitchking
Summary: Nem todas as florestas são conhecidas, e algumas delas nunca são encontradas...
1. Floresta Mistério

Eram raras as vezes em que Passo de Gigante contava histórias no Garrano Empinado, em Bree. Como dizia o Sr. Carrapiço, só o fazia quando lhe dava na veneta. Pois fora isso que acontecera naquela noite. Noite aquela que estava calma e silenciosa, coisa que nunca acontecia naquela estalagem. E apesar das canecas de cerveja empilhadas em cima das mesas e de se ouvirem algumas canções aqui e acolá, o desânimo parecia ter-se instalado na sala.

"Quereis ouvir uma história?" perguntou uma voz vinda dos cantos obscuros da sala.

"Claro!", responderam outras vozes em coro, pegando nas cadeiras e aproximando-se da lareira, pois fora Passo de Gigante quem falara e era lá que ele se encontrava.

- Cervejeiro, traga-me uma caneca de cerveja. – pediu um hobbit baixinho demais, comparados com os outros da sua espécie gorducho, que por acaso era esse o seu nome.

- Vai ser uma longa história, Sr. Gorducho… – disse Passo de Gigante.

- Traga-me antes quatro! – gritou Gorducho.

Houve uma grande agitação na sala, muitos pedidos e muitas correrias. Mas depois de todos terem o que queriam, o Sr. Carrapiço e Cachola juntaram-se ao grupo para ouvir a dita história.

Passo de Gigante estava envolto em sombras, excepto uma parte da sua cara, que era vagamente iluminada pelo seu cachimbo delgado e preto. E quando a sala ficou silenciosa e ansiosa também, Passo de Gigante começou a falar.

- Isto passou-se numa das minhas viagens, à longos anos. Resolvi aventurar-me numa floresta, que encontrei por acaso, enquanto conhecia novo caminho. Era uma floresta tão bela como a de Lórien, mas tão perigosa como a Floresta Tenebrosa. E nas sombras, olhos reluzentes fitavam-me ameaçadoramente. Foi então que ouvi um quebrar de ramos. Alguma coisa estava a aproximar-se, mas não sabia o que era. Senti, então uma picada e uma dor muito forte. Uma aranha gigante havia-me atacado por trás. Desembainhei a minha espada e matei-a. Mas a sua picada era mortal. Ela atacou-me com um veneno que corrói o corpo por dentro e deixa a vitima sem sentidos durante uns dias para depois morrer. Não sabia o que fazer, por isso comecei a vaguear sem rumo pela floresta. Até que a minha visão tornou-se turva, e a ultima coisa que me lembro de ver foi uma luz muito bela, mas ofuscante.

Acordei dias depois num quarto de pedra clara, e no fundo desse quarto vi um vulto, alto e coberto por uma capa negra.


	2. Uma conversa estranha

"Alegra-me ver que estás vivo. Receei o pior. Quando caíste junto do rio já o veneno se havia alastrado demasiado, mas és um homem forte e agora estás completamente curado. O sofrimento em breve, não passará de meras recordações."

» A voz veio do fundo do quarto. Era doce e suave, bela e clara. Notei por ela que fora uma senhora quem falara e a sua voz, por mais estranho que me parecesse, tranquilizava-me.

"Quem sois?" perguntei. E ela respondeu-me "É muito cedo para apresentações. Por enquanto desejo apenas falar contigo. Queria pedir desculpa pelo ataque da aranha. Os animais sempre foram nossos amigos e aliados, e nunca atacaram sem o nosso consentimento. Mas ultimamente a cidade tem sofrido ataques e a floresta é aos poucos destruída e todo o cuidado é pouco. Gnomos e Wargs aliaram-se e quebraram a paz que durava à tantas Eras. Chegou-lhes aos ouvidos que o nosso rio é feito de diamantes. Criaturas gananciosas, os gnomos. Como não nos conseguiriam vencer (pois restam muito poucos deles, por estas bandas) pediram ajuda aos lobos selvagens."

» A curiosidade invadiu-me e não contive a minha voz. "E o rio é mesmo feito de diamantes?". "Nem todas as histórias que se contam são reais. O rio não é feito de diamantes, mas tem o seu brilho e a sua beleza. Diz-se que os Silmarilli foram banhados nas suas águas, e foi daí que obtiveram a sua beleza inigualável. Porém vim para estas terras muito depois dos Silmarilli serem forjados e desconheço a sua veracidade." Disse-me ela. Reflectindo sobre o que tinha ouvido pensei como tinha sido tanta beleza escondida durante todo este tempo. E como se me tivesse invadido a mente ela disse-me "A luz é escondida pelas trevas. Poucos se aventuraram na floresta, pois o medo apoderava-se deles. E desses poucos que entraram e chegaram à cidade, nenhum jamais dela saiu. Mas agora pergunto-me, porque entraste na floresta?" esperei um bocado antes de responder. Embora estivesse recuperado, sentia-me um pouco fatigado. Mas por fim recuperei-me e respondi-lhe.

» "Sou um caminhante, como já deveis ter reparado. Vim para estes lados, com o intuito de descobrir novas terras. Nunca tinha ouvido sequer falar deste lugar, e a floresta pareceu-me um tanto misteriosa, por isso resolvi explora-la. Devo admitir que senti um medo terrível e um calafrio na espinha. Primeiro, quando entrei, aquele silêncio. Fui capaz de ouvir o meu próprio coração. Depois a escuridão ameaçadora e todos aqueles olhos que me fitavam. Mas não desisti."

» "Quem és tu?" perguntou-me ela, mas antes de poder responder ela disse "Eu já ouvi falar de ti. Sim… sabes, nem todos os animais são espiões do inimigo, aliás, são eles que nos trazem as notícias do mundo. Passo de Gigante… não te chamam isso em Bree? Aquele que anda em largas passadas. E os elfos chamam-te Elessar. Mas eu conheço a tua verdadeira identidade Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, herdeiro de Elendil e de Gondor. Eu sou Gilraen, senhora da Cidade da Luz."

» Retirou o capuz. Sobre os seus ombros, caíram-lhe os longos fios de ouro. Os seus olhos eram de cor de safira, belos como a mais bela das gemas. A luz das estrelas residia neles e na sua face. Por momentos pensei que Lúthien tivesse voltado à vida, mas então percebi que ela era mais bela do que Lúthien Tenúviel. Ela era uma elfo, mas não o parecia. Quem a visse julgava-a uma dos Valar. Admito que fiquei encantado com a sua beleza. E por momentos fiquei a olha-la, silencioso. Depois ela disse-me "Vem Aragorn, vem conhecer a Cidade do Lago."


	3. A Cidade da Luz

**Errata:**

**«. Depois ela disse-me "Vem Aragorn, vem conhecer a Cidade do Lago."»**

**Não é cidade do Lago, mas sim Cidade da Luz. Aliás, penso que já existe uma cidade do lago na Terra-Média. **

"**E os elfos chamam-te Elessar. Mas eu conheço a tua verdadeira identidade Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, herdeiro de Elendil e de Gondor."**

**Era Aragorn quem contava, um desconhecido em Bree. Ele não podia chegar lá e dizer que era o rei de Gondor. Por isso, esta frase deveria ser eliminada. Assim como "Vem Aragorn, …" deverá ser "Vem Passo de Gigante,…" **

**Obrigado pela compreensão e peço desculpa pelos erros.**

**myriara- agradeço imenso e agrada-me que tenhas gostado da primeira parte da minha história. A tua review foi a primeira que recebi e acredita que não podia ser melhor. Motivaste-me a escrever ainda mais. Obrigada **

**Giby- ahh, a pequena hobbit. Também as tuas reviews me motivaram a escrever mais. Provaste que os hobbits podem ser muito curiosos. Hum, uma pergunta, és um hobbit do Shire? Nunca imaginei que eles ouviam facilmente as histórias de estranhos caminhantes. Obrigada **

**Nianko- Quem me dera que o que escrevesses se concretizasse. Bem minha querida amiga só me resta trabalhar (e muito) para o conseguir. Os teus conselhos sempre me foram muito úteis. Obrigada **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

» Conduziu-me pelos largos corredores até uma sala ampla e quase vazia. Nela estava estendido um longo tapete branco com adornos de prata. Parecia ter sido feito por elfos, pois eles têm a habilidade de fazer as coisas mais belas. Ao fundo, junto a uma grande janela estavam duas cadeiras de pedra, esculpidas na parede. Estavam uma de cada lado da janela. Não havia mais nada naquela sala fria de pedra cinza pálido, como uma manhã de Inverno.

» Aproximei-me da janela. Olhei para Gilraen e estava de cabeça baixa. Os seus olhos exprimiam tristeza e os seus pensamentos estavam para além daquela floresta. Murmurou qualquer coisa inaudível e em seguida levantou a cabeça e sorriu-me. Mas o seu sorriso era fraco e ténue. Como se a qualquer momento se desvanecesse.

» Aproximou-se de uma cadeira e tirou a capa negra que a encobria. Estava vestida igualmente de preto. Um vestido sem cor nem vida. Completamente simples. E notando que eu havia estranhado disse-me "Eu e o meu marido costumávamos sentarmo-nos nestas cadeiras e admirar toda a beleza da cidade. Passávamos horas a conversar e horas a mirá-la sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Porem quis o destino que ele partisse para uma batalha à muitos anos atrás. Uma batalha da qual nunca mais regressou. E com o passar dos anos a dor foi-se tornando mais forte. Mas deixemos de recordar as coisas tristes do passado. Senta-te Passo de Gigante e desfruta da beleza que existe lá fora."

» Sentei-me e ela também. Olhei para além da janela. Reparei então que era de noite. Lá em baixo estava o rio. Caía de uma montanha, desfazendo-se em espuma cá em baixo. Depois corria alegremente, saltitando pelas pedras e serpenteando por entre árvores, desaparecendo por fim da nossa vista. As suas águas cintilavam com o brilho de mil e um diamantes. Uma luz bela e ofuscante. Foi aquela luz que eu vi, antes de desmaiar. Lembram-se? Nas margens do rio cresciam flores, todas elas brancas e delicadas.

» Podia ver a floresta daquela janela. As árvores mais próximas do rio tinham folhas douradas e à medida que se afastavam tornavam-se mais escuras, até se tornarem totalmente negras. Nunca ninguém pensaria que no centro da negra floresta se encontrava algo tão belo. Dispersas, algures pela clareira (onde fora construída a cidade) encontravam-se altas casas, feitas de pedra cinza pálido, e que tinham luz própria. Brilhavam como a lua na escuridão, e em noites frias e medonhas como aquela, eram a alegria e esperança dos seus habitantes. Foi então que percebi o significado do nome da cidade.

» Cidade da Luz. E era por isso mesmo. Nunca escurecia. De dia, o sol brilhava sobre ela e de noite a luz das estrelas e da lua juntavam-se ao brilho do rio e das casas formando assim uma luz como a do próprio sol.

» "Como se chama a floresta?" perguntei-lhe. Gilraen pareceu-me pensativa. E depois de uns momentos a olhar para a lua respondeu-me "Não sabemos ao certo. Poucas pessoas falam desta floresta, pelo que nos dizem as águias e sempre e mencionam como a Floresta das Trevas. E é assim que nós lhe chama-mos. O que pensas da nossa cidade, Passo de Gigante?" "É quase tão bela quanto a sua senhora. Parece que o seu brilho foi inspirado nos seus olhos, bela senhora, e a sua beleza na sua face. As folhas das árvores mais próximas parecem feitas do ouro do seu cabelo. Toda a cidade me parece ter sido feita segundo o seu coração e vontade."

» Gilraen sorriu-me e levantou-se. "Mas a beleza será melhor contemplada do lado de fora. Vamos." Disse-me e eu segui-a. Descemos uma larga escadaria toda em pedra e com corrimões magnificamente ornamentados e seguimos por um corredor até transpor-mos a grande porta principal. Por ela, era capaz de passar um gigante, no entanto era tão delicada quanto um hobbit.

» Lá fora reparei numa coisa que não tinha visto antes. Uma ponte de pedra polida atravessava majestosamente o rio. Atravessamo-la e eu virei-me. À minha frente erguia-se o palácio. Todo ele reluzia, não vos consigo dar uma explicação sobre como ele era, mas digo-vos que era lindo. Naquele lado da margem não existia mais nada. Ficamos por momentos a admirar, e depois um elfo, vestido de cinzento claro, veio ter com Gilraen. Curvou-se ligeiramente e disse "O jantar está servido Senhora." Depois retirou-se rapidamente. "Vamos?" perguntou. Limitei-me a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça. Voltamos a entrar no castelo. Mas desta vez tomamos caminhos diferentes, por outro corredor. Era um pouco mais estreito e um pouco mais sombrio, mas não muito. Era apenas por causa de uma árvores que crescera ao seu lado. Chegamos então a uma sala.

» Era outra sala muito grande, igualmente de pedra clara. Esta estava na outra ponta do palácio, e das suas grandes janelas podia-se ver a cascata. No centro da sala encontrava-se uma mesa curva, enfeitada com todo o tipo de comida. Sentados à mesa estavam já alguns elfos e Gilraen e eu sentamo-nos também. Foi algo agradável, jantar com aqueles elfos. Eram alegres e sábios, e com eles pude partilhar todos os meus conhecimentos e aprendi muito naquela noite. Comemos e conversamos, e a noite chegou por completo.

» "Sei que acordaste à pouco, Passo de Gigante mas ainda precisas de descansar. Aliás, todos precisamos de descansar. Olhem as estrelas uma ultima vez por hoje e vamos dormir." A palavra da Senhora é uma ordem e todos a cumpriram. E assim passei o meu primeiro dia, ou melhor dizendo noite, consciente na cidade.


	4. A floresta das trevas

**Giby- A minha querida hobbit que lê e comenta sempre as minhas histórias. Bem, este capitulo é dedicado a ti, pois querias conhecer a floresta. **

**Nianko- Vão ser precisos uns anitos para seres tu a pedires-me conselhos.**

**SadieSil- Muito obrigada, mesmo. Lol, agora estou a tentar escrever em inglês, não sobre o LOTR porque não sou capaz de tal coisa. Bem, mas alegra-me teres gostado das minhas histórias e vou ler as tuas também. Espera por uma review minha ;) Quanto ao grupo, vou ver. E mais uma vez, obrigada.**

» O sol nasceu alegre, muito além da floresta. A sua luz entrou no meu quarto e acordou-me. Levantei-me e verifiquei que era ainda muito cedo. Poucos elfos andavam pelo palácio e tão pouco lá por fora. Achei que era uma boa oportunidade para explorar a Floresta tão misteriosa. Então abandonei o quarto e sai do castelo. Atravessei a ponte e caminhei pelo meio das árvores douradas. O chão estava coberto de folhas caídas, que pareciam feitas de ouro. Mas enquanto ia avançando as folhas iam desaparecendo e as árvores escurecendo. Até que fiquei encoberto pelo negrume da floresta. Não me lembrava dela assim quando tinha entrado. Mas também não penetrei muito nela dessa vez.

» Segui sempre por uma pequena estrada, muito estreita. As árvores à minha volta pareciam observar-me e por entre as folhas, pequenos olhos brilhavam na penumbra. Ouvia o piar das corujas, não muito longe de mim lá em cima. Ali elas não eram obrigadas a dormir de dia, pois lá era sempre de noite.

» Caminhei durante cerca de uma hora. Estava a ficar cansado, pois o caminho era muito irregular. Depois ouvi o correr da água. O som era um pouco abafado, parecia vindo de muito longe. Comecei a correr na sua direcção, corri durante muito tempo e não encontrava nada. E quando pensei em desistir, o som tornou-se muito forte.

» À minha frente corria um rio. Tinha águas muito escuras, quase negras. A minha sombra quase que não se distinguia naquelas águas. Estas eram fortes e turbulentas, e pareciam também muito fundas. Nas suas margens apenas crescia erva de cor cinzenta. Parecia morta. Não havia mais nada. Até as próprias árvores viviam afastadas cerca de três ou quatro metros.

» Vi ao fundo uma ponte. Aguentava-se forçadamente sobre o rio. Era uma ponte de madeira, estreita e não muito segura. Nada inspirava segurança, mas arrisquei, mesmo que isso me custasse a vida. Mal pus um pé em cima da ponte ela começou a balancear fortemente. Segurei-me e dei um passo, depois outro e depois outro. De repente abriu-se um pequeno buraco na ponte e atrás de mim todo o chão ia cedendo. Comecei a correr mas à minha frente o chão também cedeu. Fiquei parado por uns instantes e depois a ponte quebrou-se por completo e eu caí.

» O rio parecia ter vida própria e não me deixava vir à superfície. Puxava-me sempre para baixo. Comecei a sentir falta do ar. Tão depressa quanto caí, perdi os sentidos. E o rio levou-me. Levou-me para onde eu não queria ir. Levou-me para sítios desconhecidos. Acordei numa parte mais baixa dum rio. Tão baixa que até os pássaros poderiam andar ali. Olhei em volta. Estava mais escuro do que o habitual. À minha frente, erguia-se majestosa, uma estátua. Distinguia-se na escuridão pois era feita de pedra branca. E essa pedra, brilhava como as estrelas.

» Olhei atentamente a estátua e ela pareceu-me familiar. Era muito parecida com Gilraen. Brilhava intensamente. Era digna de adoração. Quase que se assemelhava à verdadeira senhora, bela e simples. Uma estrela na escuridão. Então decidi olhar além dela. E vi, atrás da estátua da senhora uma cidade em ruínas. Um grande palácio da qual só restavam algumas paredes inteiras. Casas arruinadas, cheias de heras e árvores em seu redor. Um rio corria pelo meio da cidade destruída, um rio negro como a escuridão, o mesmo rio que me arrastara. Ele saía triste e furioso da cidade. Nada, excepto as plantas, se aproximavam dela.

» Entrei na cidade e olhei o céu. Perguntei-me a mim próprio quantas horas teriam passado, quantos dias… A única coisa que sabia era que a noite já ia alta e as estrelas estavam a ficar cansadas, pois a sua luz era fraca.

» Comecei a sentir-me cansado. Não estava frio ali, não… A suave brisa transportava um calor confortador. Encostei-me a uma árvore e adormeci.

» Acordei com a luz do sol a bater-me fortemente na cara. Doía-me todo o corpo, como se me tivessem torturado durante a noite. Apesar das horas de descanso sentia-me fatigado como nunca. Mas não podia desistir. Tinha que procurar a Cidade da Luz. Não podia ficar ali. Estava perdido, completamente perdido e se assim continuasse provavelmente morreria.

» Levantei-me. E a Cidade, embora destruída continuava bela, mas não havia tempo para a maravilhar, tive que sair dali. Continuei a caminhar. Não encontrei nada durante horas, só escuridão. Comecei a sentir fome, e como que por magia encontrei uma planta com bagas comestíveis. Passei o resto do dia sem encontrar nada, absolutamente nada. O silencio começava a ser perturbador e começava a escurecer. Então, ouvi muito perto de mim uivos. Uivos de lobos selvagens, Wargs!

» Aproximei-me com cuidado, tentando não fazer barulho, mas o silêncio era demasiado e eles ouviram-me. O grande lobo chefe, enorme e cinzento olhou para mim e começou a avançar tão rápido como uma flecha. Foi impossível fugir. Ele tinha-me alcançado. Olhava para mim furiosamente e preparou-se para atacar. Olhei em volta… estava cercado…

» O grande chefe saltou…


	5. Nas Ruinas

» E caiu em cima de mim, dando um grito agudo de dor. O seu sangue manchou as minhas roupas, que de brancas passaram a negras. Pesava demasiado sobre o meu corpo. Não me conseguia libertar. Não sabia o que o havia morto, mas sabia que o resto da matilha estava lá e me tinha cercado. O pêlo basto e cinzento tapava-me a vista.

» Comecei a ouvir gritos. Pareciam gritos de Wargs. Ouvia também o som de flechas. Os lobos selvagens estavam a correr, a fugir de algo. A princípio pensei que os Gnomos tivessem decidido trair os seus "amigos", mas enganei-me. Quando retiraram de cima de mim o lobo chefe, vi Gilraen, rodeada pelos seus elfos. Todos eles traziam arcos, finos e compridos. Gilraen trazia também uma espada prateada, que reluzia com a luz da lua.

» "Procuramos-te por todo o lado, Passo de Gigante." Disse-me "Não quero imaginar o que te teria acontecido se não te encontrasse-mos o rasto. Espero que não voltes a sair da floresta sem escolta, pois apenas nós conhecemos todo o seu caminho."

» Levantei-me com a ajuda da senhora e segui-a por um caminho mais largo do que o habitual. Ela tinha ao pescoço um colar com uma estrela de diamante. Este iluminava o caminho e fazia da senhora bela e esplendorosa. A noite fugia do seu brilho, como se o temesse. A escuridão escondia-se por detrás das árvores e o caminho ficava envolto pela luz.

» E por outro caminho ela levou-me às ruínas da cidade. Olhou-as com tristeza. O brilho dos seus olhos desapareceu por completo e ela continuou durante muito tempo a olhar as ruínas. Estava perdida em pensamentos, recordações que pareciam não a querer abandonar.

» Depois olhou docemente para mim e avançou. Sentou-se numa cadeira de pedra e eu segui-a.

» "Há muito tempo que não olhava para ela. Há muito tempo que fui privada de mirar a sua beleza, mas desconhecidos pisaram as suas terras e foram atacados pela curiosidade. A floresta esconde a cidade, os animais protegem-na, mas quando sentem que alguém a deve conhecer, conduzem-no até ela. É então que nós, os elfos sabemos se podemos confiar nos desconhecidos.

" Ela é agora chamada a Cidade Perdida. Perdida no meio da floresta, perdida no esquecimento. E é no esquecimento que a queremos manter.

" A Cidade já viu muitos Invernos depois do que aconteceu. Ainda não sei explicar bem. Foi tudo tão diferente daquilo em que acreditamos. Foi tudo tão diferente do que coração élfico acredita. Uma sombra passou pela cidade, repleta de maldade e escuridão. Tentou muitos dos elfos que não conseguiram resistir e a seguiram até à morte.

" Muitos de nós conseguiram fugir, mas a sombra voltou e destruiu toda a cidade. Ela trouxe-nos escuridão, tristeza e morte. Nunca pensei ver nada assim. Nunca pensei ver um mal tão terrível. Seduziu-os e conduziu-os. Hipnotizou-os e eles renunciaram o seu coração. Desde esse acontecimento que nunca mais voltamos à cidade, nem tão pouco ousamos penetrar demasiado na floresta pois ela esconde muitos males, muitas tristezas e muitas memórias.

" Teme-mos que essa sombra ainda não se tenha extinguido, teme-mos que tenha partido para outra floresta para causar a dor e a morte ou então apenas para se esconder, pois pode ter feito isto apenas por diversão.

" E se ela ainda anda por aí, quem sabe o que virá…"

» Gilraen calou-se e ficou mais uma vez perdida em pensamentos. Desta vez os seus olhos não estavam tristes, mas repletos de horror. O seu rosto empalideceu e ela ficou quase tão branca como a lua que se erguia majestosa no céu.

» A senhora fechou os olhos e depois voltou a abri-los. Tinha voltado ao normal. Os seus olhos brilhavam novamente e a sua face tinha ganhado cor. Depois de momentos de silêncio ela começou a falar "Fiz algo que não devia. Algo que não fazia há muito tempo, pois isso apenas me trouxe desgraças. Eu espreitei o futuro e vi algo que a ninguém agradará. Algo terrível."

» "O que viu minha senhora?" perguntou um dos elfos.

» "Algo que não deverei revelar. Não se preocupem, haverá muito mal mas a amizade e o amor triunfarão e a irmandade superará todos os obstáculos." E olhou para mim com o seu olhar penetrante.

- Muito bem, uma história magnífica mas terá que a continuar amanhã senhor. A noite já vai alta e são horas de fechar para irmos todos descansar. – disse o Sr. Carrapiço.

- Mas eu estou a gostar da história, não podes fechar mais tarde? – perguntou Gorducho.

- Eu já estou a fechar mais tarde, Sr. Gorducho. Agora, todos para fora que eu tenho que arrumar esta bagunça antes de me ir deitar. – resmungou Carrapiço.

E pondo toda a gente lá fora, desejou as boas-noites a Paço de Gigante que se foi deitar, agarrou na vassoura e começou a varreu o chão, enquanto Cachola empilhava as canecas de cerveja.


	6. O fim

Este vai ser o último capítulo. É, não é fácil actualizar uma fic quando a imaginação está em falta e temos escola. Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que me apoiaram e que leram a minha fic, em especial à minha querida hobbit, Giby e à SadieSil. Espero que gostem do último capítulo da "Floresta Mistério". Mas antes disso queria pedir desculpa por este grande atraso (que foi de meses) tanto a escrever como a ler as vossas fic's, foi tudo devido a escola e cansaço. Peço desculpa.

E a noite passou rapidamente. Todos os que ouviram a história de Passo de Gigante sonharam com Gilraen e imaginaram-na de muitas formas, todas elas mais belas que as estrelas. E o dia se seguiu e todos estavam curiosos e ansiosos pela noite. Quando esta chegou correram para o Garrano Empinado.

Lá encontraram muitas cadeiras que circundavam uma mesa cheia de cerveja e comida. Havia também uma cadeira maior, que seria para Passo de Gigante. Sentaram-se e esperaram. Esperaram horas, várias horas, posso afirmar. A cerveja havia se esgotado e os pratos encontravam-se vazios e nem sinal do caminhante.

O silencio pairava no ar e todos os olhos se concentravam na porta. Foi então que o Sr. Carrapiço veio a correr com um bilhete na mão.

- Ele deixou-nos! – dizia – Ele foi para longe, para muito longe. E voltará daqui a meses, anos quem sabe! Ele quer o quê? Encontrar-nos todos mortos de curiosidade, aqui à volta da mesa quando chegar? E logo hoje que preparei tudo muito bem preparado. Olhem só o que ele escreveu no bilhete. "Parti, peço desculpa mas foi necessário. Espero regressar em breve para vos contar o resto da história." Inadmissível!

E pela sala ecoou o som de muitos "ohhh" frustrados. Desanimados, os ouvintes levantaram-se. Gorducho ficou tão mal-humorado que deitou a cadeira ao chão, saíndo e batendo a porta sem a colocar de novo direita.

Todos os outros foram saindo de cabeça baixa e olhos tristes, de tão curiosos que estavam em saber o resto da história.

Passaram-se cinco meses e eles continuavam a visitar o Garrano Empinado, como faziam desde que começaram a andar. Mas desta vez centravam o seu olhar única e exclusivamente na porta e mantinham-se silenciosos enquanto bebiam.

Foi numa noite em que o vento soprava com tanta força que as próprias árvores eram obrigadas a curvar-se perante ele, que a chuva atacava tudo e todos como se estivesse numa guerra. Foi numa noite em que as nuvens cinzentas taparam as estrelas e a lua que viram a porta abrir-se e passar por ela um caminhante, vestido de negro e com as roupas encharcadas, com a capa rasgada e coberto de lama. E por entre a escuridão que tapava a sua face, brilhavam dois olhos azuis como gemas. Levantaram-se todos repentinamente.

- Passo de Gigante, à muito que te esperava-mos. Quase que não consigo dormir a pensar na tua história e na bela senhora. Quero saber tudo o que aconteceu, quero saber o que lhe sucedeu! – disse o Sr. Gorducho.

Passo de Gigante fitou-o por uns momentos e depois disse sorrindo:

- Hoje não, Sr. Gorducho. Foi uma longa e cansativa viagem até aqui. Preciso de descansar.

E dito isto pediu ao Sr. Carrapiço um quarto e foi deitar-se. Todos os que lá o esperaram ansiosamente bufavam de frustração e um por um foram saindo. Não tardou até que a noite seguinte chegasse. Desta vez o Sr. Carrapiço não tinha preparado nada. A estalagem estava como todos os dias esteve, pois ele não queria ter tanto trabalho para depois o caminhante desaparecer outra vez. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Lá estavam todos, reunidos numa mesa a beber e a comer não muito esperançados em ouvir a história naquela noite quando Passo de Gigante entrou.

Dirigiu-se à mesma cadeira onde se tinha sentado à cinco meses atrás, junto da lareira acesa.

Os ansiosos ouvintes olharam para ele, agora com a esperança estampada no rosto.

Passo de Gigante já não se encontrava no estado lastimável do dia anterior. Os seus cabelos estavam secos e limpos, assim como as suas roupas, apesar de muito esfarrapadas.

E como se eles ali não estivessem, o caminhante sentou-se na cadeira que apesar de estar perto da lareira encontrava-se na mais completa escuridão.

Pegou no seu cachimbo, aquele cachimbo preto e delgado que já estavam habituados a ver e acendeu-o.

Começou a fumar, lenta e calmamente. E de vez em quando deixava escapar alguns anéis de fumo que iam engrandecendo, passando pela luz do fogo e cintilando até se esvanecerem.

E assim ficaram os ouvintes durante uma hora, a olhar para o seu cachimbo e para os anéis de fumo. Mas uma hora, e nem um minuto a mais. O Sr. Carrapiço acabou por perder a paciência, tinha trabalho para fazer e em vez disso estava ali sentado.

O caminhante apercebeu-se e sorriu.

- Estão prontos para ouvirem o resto da história? – perguntou.

- Claro que estamos. Espera-mos isso há cinco meses. – queixou-se o dono da estalagem. E fechando a estalagem sentou-se perto de Passo de Gigante – Então, vai conta-la hoje?

O caminhante riu mais uma vez.

- Sim, vou. Mas precisam de me reavivar a memória. Onde é que eu parei? – perguntou.

- Na Cidade Perdida. A bela dama ousou em espreitar o futuro. – respondeu prontamente Gorducho.

- Já me lembro. – disse Paço de Gigante sorrindo – Ela olhou-me com os seus olhos profundos. Tão profundo como são os oceanos, mais brilhantes que qualquer gema que padeça em Arda. Parecia pela sua cara que me havia visto na visão.

» "Não te preocupes." Disse-me "A amizade é o laço mais forte que pode existir."

» E depois destes anos todos ainda não entendi aquelas palavras.

» " A noite já vai muito alta, as próprias estrelas estão a sentir-se cansadas e a lua anseia por dormir. Pois acho que é isso que devemos fazer agora. Durmamos aqui depois de tantos séculos, nesta cidade que nos trás memórias muitos más e memórias muito boas. Pois para mais longe não podemos ir, e aqui estaremos seguros."

» E foi isso que fizemos. Dormimos na Cidade Perdida à luz da lua. Não demorou muito para adormecer nem tão pouco para acordar. O pio inesperado de uma coruja acordou-me. Não tinha dormido nem duas horas. Levantei-me e olhei em volta. À minha frente encontrava-se Gilraen. Nunca tinha visto tão bela visão, a bela senhora repousava junto ao rio e a luz da lua iluminava os seus traços perfeitos. No vestido negro brilhavam os reflexos do rio e os seus cabelos reluziam como ouro puro. Ela dormia um sono leve, notava-o nos seus olhos suavemente fechados.

» Voltei a sentar-me, não quis ousar produzir um som que a acordasse. Mas foi escusado pois a coruja voltou a piar, desta vez com mais força. A senhora acordou sobressaltada e puxou da sua espada. Esta cintilava como pedras preciosas com a luz que recebia.

» "Foi só uma coruja…" suspirou "Que fazes acordado a esta hora?" perguntou-me sorrindo.

» "Também fui acordado pelo pássaro da noite."

» "Deves dormir para recuperar as forças."

» " Tem razão. Mas eu não sou o único que deve descansar."

» A senhora levantou-se e veio sentar-se ao meu lado. Levantou os seus olhos na direcção das estrelas. "Belas são as estrelas, é pena surgirem durante a noite enquanto dormimos para não as podermos admirar." Fechou então os olhos como se admirasse na sua mente a imagem do céu estrelado. Depois olhou para mim e sorriu. Colocou um braço à volta das minhas costas e encostou a minha cabeça no seu ombro. "Dorme…" disse-me "Descansa pela última vez na Cidade Perdida."

» A sua voz soou como o correr do rio, suave e bela. Senti as minhas pálpebras a ficarem cada vez mais pesadas até que adormeci completamente.

» Era muito cedo quando acordei. O sol ainda estava meio adormecido e erguia-se lentamente atrás das montanhas. Gilraen já estava acordada e sentara-se junto do rio. Levantei-me e fui caminhando entre as pedras caídas e agora cobertas por heras, até ao seu lado e sentei-me.

» "Que dia lindo este que vai nascer. E nós temos que nos por a caminho. Que se passa?"

» "Foi uma grande pena tanta beleza ter sido destruída e com ela levar a felicidade da mais bela dos mais belos."

» "Não levou só a felicidade como o amor e a vontade de viver."

» "A tristeza invade o seu coração e a floresta torna-se cinzenta. Tão bela alma não se deve render à dor."

» "Foi aqui… neste mesmo local que o meu rei caiu e me deixou só e desde esse momento que espero o reencontro."

» "Esta cidade só lhe traz más memórias… apesar de bela transmite um medo irreconhecível."

» "Um medo que ganhará nome daqui a longos anos e que será um desafio para ti e para os teus nobres amigos. Serás aquilo que todos querem que sejas e render-te-ás ao amor. Aquilo que te tornaste não vai passar de uma recordação…" A senhora parecia falar sozinha, remexendo os pensamentos e aquilo que vira anteriormente.

» "Não entendo…" Gilraen olhou para mim, não parecendo surpreendida por aquilo que eu dissera. Sabia muito bem que dentro da minha mente a confusão reinava.

» "Um dia entenderás, Passo de Gigante, se não o queres entender agora."

» Preparava-me para lhe perguntar o porquê de ter dito aquilo quando um dos soldados da Senhora apareceu a correr, bastante cansado e assustado.

» "Gnomos…" dizia com dificuldade "Um grande bando… e estão a dirigir-se para aqui."

» Gilraen levantou-se e deu a ordem de acordar todos para se prepararem para um combate. E assim foi, em menos de cinco minutos já todos os elfos se encontravam acordados e muito atentos. Preparavam-se para a batalha afincadamente, com espadas afiadas e flechas finas e fáceis de manejar. Tempos depois, quando os gnomos estavam a uns a uns poucos metros da cidade esconderam-se todos nas árvores, rápida e silenciosamente.

» As repugnantes criaturas entraram na cidade. Olhavam para todos os lados, abanando a cabeça rapidamente e farejando o ar. Um deles conseguiu ir mais além e observou atentamente as árvores.

» "Elfos!" gritou "Elfos escondidos nas árvores! Atirem, subam, abatam, MATEM-NOS!" parecia ser o comandante pela maneira como ordenava e como lhe obedeciam. E em fracções de segundo os gnomos começaram a atacar com salvas rápidas, trepando às árvores e atirando punhais pequenos e pesados.

» Os elfos ripostaram e desceram das árvores, começando a lutar também matando muitos com as suas belas e afiadas espadas ou com as suas leves flechas. Ambos os lados sofreram muitas baixas, mas foram os gnomos quem perderam mais soldados e por isso retiraram-se gritando e fugindo.

» Os seres da luz sentaram-se estafados e aliviados, chorando a perda dos seus companheiros. Mas eles não tinham notado na falta de alguém que muito amavam devido a toda a agitação e a toda a surpresa.

» Num canto mais escuro e escondido da cidade, no interior da única câmara que se manterá de pé, escondida pelas grandes árvores Gilraen estava cercada de Gnomos, segurando contra eles a sua espada.

**(A conversa aqui relatada foi contada pelos animais aos elfos. Foram os animais que avisaram Paço de Gigante e os soldados do cerco feito à Senhora, contando assim a história aqueles que ficaram a vigiar a entrada da cidade. A história foi narrada por eles então aos restantes.)**

» "Quem encontramos nós aqui?" questionou-se ironicamente o comandante dos Gnomos " Se não é a grandiosa Senhora, mais bela e forte que se conhece. E eu terei o prazer de a matar."

» "Nenhum Gnomo me matará a mim!"

» "Também o disse o seu esposo e não restam dúvidas de que não estava ciente da verdade. Foi um prazer matá-lo, cravar aquela espada no seu coração tão profundo e fortemente e ver toda a sua dor expressada no seu rosto luminoso. Terei agora um prazer igual."

» "Nenhuma criatura maligna como tu terá o prazer de me matar. Nenhum da vossa espécie cravará uma espada no meu coração, pois apenas eu posso por termo à minha vida." E dito isto desembainhou o seu punhal e cravou-o no peito.

» O comandante olhou para ela frustrado e zangado e ouvindo os passos próximos dos elfos fugiu com os restantes da sua espécie.

» Quando entramos na câmara deparamo-nos com uma visão devastadora. A Senhora estava deitada no chão, ainda vida, com o sangue a jorrar-lhe lentamente do coração. Agarrava fortemente o punhal ensanguentado e mirava a sua ponta (pois já o havia retirado a muito custo do seu corpo). Os elfos baixaram a cabeça e as lágrimas começaram a correr pelos seus rostos.

» "Não choreis, pois esta foi a minha decisão. Fui eu quem cravou este punhal com a intenção de acabar com a vida. Há muito que era este o meu desejo." E dito isto fechou os olhos e abandonou Arda para se juntar ao seu rei. E eu parti, saí da floresta com a ajuda dos elfos e nunca mais lá voltei. E este é o fim da história.

Paço de Gigante estava com a cabeça baixa não reparando nos ouvintes. Demorou algum tempo a recompor-se e notou então que todos estavam a chorar.

- Porquê? Porquê? Porque tanta beleza desapareceu assim! – gritou Gorducho chorando – Estava até com vontade de me atrever a procurar essa floresta.

- Se me dão licença – disse Paço de Gigante – Vou para o meu quarto.

Todos consentiram com a cabeça e o caminhante retirou-se.

Sentado numa cadeira perto da janela, olhando para a rua lá em baixo enquanto fumava o seu cachimbo começou a pensar numa parte da história que não lhes pudera contar, uma conversa com a senhora na hora da sua morte.

» " Paço de Gigante…" Chamou a senhora " Aragorn…"

» O caminhante ficara paralisado por esta saber o seu verdadeiro nome.

» "Eu sei quem tu és… e quem tu estás destinado a ser. Não te esqueças de que a amizade triunfará e o amor falará mais alto. Tudo o que recusas agora será o teu destino. Isto é para ti." Disse entregando a Aragorn o seu fio com uma estrela feita em diamante, aquele que lhes iluminara o caminho na noite anterior "Que seja para ti uma recordação minha."

» "Mesmo sem esta jóia eu lembrar-me-ia de si. Era impossível esquecer-me…"

» A Senhora sorriu e fechou os olhos.

» "Aiya Gilraen Elenion Ancalima" disse Aragorn **(Salve Gilraen, a mais brilhante das estrelas.)**


End file.
